Cloe
"Hands full of artillery." -Dog Vault Cloe is one of the Himalayan Dogs in Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty. In ''Skylanders: Kitten Afraid of Remote Control Mouse, ''she is reposed into a Dark Rat named Dark Unknown Soldier Cloe, with a new appearance in dark color scheme and new powers. In ''Skylanders: Touch and Feel Kitten, ''she is revamped into a Kitten Feeler with a new appearance and revamped powers. Story Cloe was inside the Healing Station at Territory War reviving two Charlie allies until the Skylanders found her. She regonized them and started to fight them. She and her Charlie allies were defeated and she was trapped. Quotes Story Quotes * "I'm gonna shotgun you!"-first appearance * "You won't headshot me, but you will headshot the Charlies I just revived!"-during fight Sheahome Quotes * "You can't break me out this barrier with a shotgun, that's for sure."-when defeated * "Whoa!"-when barrier disappears and vortex appears * "Don't make me use my shotgun on your weeeeeeeeeeeeds!"-when being sucked into the vortex * (bangs her head on the Sheahome) "D'oh!"-after crashing into the Sheahome * "What is this, some kind of grave? It looks like I was killed in action."-when inside the Sheahome * "Looks like I'm back in the battle, then."-after narrator says she is trapped * "Pick me!"-dog selection * "Come on, man! Don't keep me dead here!"-dog selection * "Good vs. baaaaaaaaaaaad!"-when going into the game * "Back in battle!"-when in game * "Rootin-tootin' ready for shooting!"-when in game * "It's shotgun time!"-when in game * "You guys are going down!"-wave of enemies * "I'm gonna make you guys go overboard!"-wave of enemies * "Shotgun success!"-wave of enemies defeated * "Moving ahead."-when opening gates * "Grenades up!"-bounce pad * "Shotguns up!"-bounce pad * "Boots up!"-bounce pad * "Don't give up, Skylander. You're doing great!"-when Skylander does a task * "Surrendering's not gonna move your body, Skylander. Good work!"-when Skylander does a task * "Nice work, Skylander soldier!"-when Skylander does a task * (shotgun fire)-when switched in * (grenade glass bounce and grenade explosion)-when switched out * "You're on your own, Skylander. I need to rest now."-when timer runs out * "Now I'm dead and buried in the ground. Protect my grave, Skylander."-when timer runs out * "Revive me, Skylander. I'm ready to go!"-when timer is full * "I'm ready to go back to the battle alive, Skylander. Tag me in!"-when timer is full * "Jumpy-jump-jump!"-when using a super bounce pad while inside Sheahome * "These are the awards I've on in battle."-when viewing stats * "Yes."-when putting on a hat * "Yeah!"-when putting on a hat * (laughs)-when putting on a trinket * (giggles)-when putting on a trinket * (snickers)-when putting on a trinket * "Looks like the sergeant needs me. Tag me in!"-Quest * "My shotgun has increased it's power, Skylander. Send me in forthwith!"-when narrator says that dogs are stronger Attacks Attack 1: Shotgun Shoot your shotgun at your enemies. Damage: 90 (180 when evolved) Attack 2: Healing Bullets Heal your friends with your bullets. Health: 140 (280 when evolved) Dog Quest Hallway of Horror! - Fruit Stand Organize Help Grover the Lion organize his fruit stand with your Healing Bullets. See also *Steamed Cloe Trivia * She is friends with the Life Villain, Broccoli Guy. Category:Dogs Category:Himalayan Category:Skylanders: Whack-A-Kitty Category:Female